notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Edmund Lorrell
Edmund Lorrell is most notably the uncle of the boy king, Robin, and is a total prick. He is also the Hand of the King. Bio He is described as a man with a bowl cut in a suit of fine silks. Known for letting the king get away with anything, he has a lot of power because the high septum is rather inept, and he has the king's ear. Role in The Story The Galaderon Saga He appears at the trial of Beverly Toegold IV, and juries the trial. He is visibly unhappy with the idea of the execution brunch and would rather Beverly Sr. be executed on the spot, but allows it because the king wants it. He is in cahoots with Galad Rosell down in the dungeons and awaits him to finish his battle with The Boobs. Thinking Galad was cocky to take the fight mostly alone, he is only half surprised when The Boobs emerge victorious and take him hostage. He is visibly afraid of Thiala, who he knows is a god at this point, and thinks the battle is unwinnable, the thought of which causes him to piss his pants, which Moonshine then freezes. The Boobs think he doesn't care about his nephew, the king, but he explains he rather just cares more about his own life. He explains that The Chosen have been slowly dismantling the leadership of the other paladin sects. Getting rid of Merrick High Hill, framing Bev Sr, and killing the white knight captain. He explains that he and The Crag let most of the chosen sneak into the castle so they'd be ready for Thiala to descend from the sky. He also express that he'd like to be the king and liked that the plan involved them killing his nephew, but not that Thiala would be installed in his place. The Band of Boobs threaten Edmund in order to be led out of the dungeons and above ground to the castle. They humiliate him along the way in front of multiple Chosen footmen, and he complies because he wants to live above all else. Ascending to the courtyard, he helps them spin a lie in order to evade the suspicions of present guards. He convinces Chosen guards that he needs to bring Bev Sr. to his personal chambers in order to bathe the prisoner so that the king and Galad Rosell won't be upset. When The Boobs are approached by more and more guards, Edmund shouts to make a distraction but it backfires and the guards rush them. After, The Boobs escape to the Church District, and Edmund's fate is left unclear. Quotes "I saw a bug, I thought it was a spider, it wasn't a spider, and I uh, got a little nervous and tinkled my trousers." "I'm a tinkly little star, and I need your pants!" "I'm a wet little guy!" "I made a stinky in my trousers, I'm a stinky little rat, and one of you has to come give me a kiss on the lips." Category:Galaderon Category:The Galaderon Saga Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Campaign 1